


Little Gifts

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader, puppy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep finding gifts at your doorstep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gifts

At first it had started with small things, inconsequential little gifts on your door step. In fact the first time you opened your door to find an unmarked box there you were a tiny bit scared that it might turn out like those horror movies and there’d be an ear or something in there. Suffice to say there wasn’t an ear in the box at all nor was there anything sinister. In fact what you found in that little box was a simple bundle of flowers, daffodils in fact, bright in colour and actually incredibly perfect in every way. It was enough to make you smile. You didn’t know that the giver of those gifts was someone you actually did know, you didn’t know that Bucky said giver had been completely head over heels for you since the day he met you...he just didn’t know how to say it. 

You were kind and caring, you never treated him like he was made of glass like Steve did, but you also didn’t tiptoe around him like he might snap and attack you like some of the others. You were just you. You talked to him like he was normal and tried to make him smile. It helped that Bucky also found you incredibly beautiful...you made him smile, and you also filled his thoughts with images of mornings curled up next to your soft body, and carrying you about just to hear you laugh and kissing your round cheeks because he could...and it was somewhat driving him insane. If his thoughts weren’t on dark things they were on you...it was all consuming and you were well, you were beautiful and amazing and he just...he wished he had the words to express it, but he didn’t. How could he compress the need to hold you against him and the need to see you smile broadly, the need to please you and make you happy, how could he compress that into some words when it took actions instead. He was always good at action. Maybe at one time he was good at words too...but not anymore. 

The little gifts continued to come and each time they made you more and more flustered because this person had to be incredibly interested to invest this much time and effort into giving you gifts and they had to have known you because some of them were incredibly thoughtful even if at first glance they didn’t seem it. Like cookies, the day you complained to everyone about not having any cookies you found a box of cookies on your doorstep. They were never large gifts but they didn’t need to be because they meant something and you could come home after having the worst day only to find something that made you smile. It made the loneliness of living alone not so much of a problem because you had someone who was trying to make sure your day was good even if you never saw them.

It had crossed your mind very briefly that it could be a cruel trick, a trick on you because of your weight...and then you brushed that aside because not only was that a rather expensive trick and rather time consuming, but you weren’t a teenager anymore. You weren’t going to go back to the days when you second guessed everything. If someone had a problem with your weight, if someone was uncomfortable because you had large thighs and a round stomach then they could keep being uncomfortable and you’d keep taking whatever gifts they gave you. 

It had gone on for weeks without you seeing who had placed the gifts at your door step and then one day you heard shuffling outside your door and rushed to open it the desire to see your gift giver almost overwhelming. A sheepish, almost scared looking James Barnes was who you were confronted with, a familiar parcel of brown packaging in his hands. You were stumped for all of a few seconds, Bucky Barnes? Bucky was the one who liked you? Or seemed to? Who left you gifts? It seemed absurd and yet it made sense. You certainly weren’t objecting, Bucky had grown on you from the moment you met him. You cared about him and wanted him to be okay. You loved spending what little time you could with him even if he was incredibly quiet at times.

“Buck? Have you been leaving me all those gifts?” He didn’t speak, just straightened his back and nodded from his place towering over you. He was biting his bottom lip, gnawing on it nervously and you realise that maybe he’d been doing this in secret because he was scared of how you’d react to knowing he had given you all these gifts. 

You reached out, hands curling over his own which still held the parcel and lead him into your house to sit on your settee. He fidgeted like a kid about to get a telling off and looked so surprisingly small, but he didn’t need to. You weren’t angry or upset, you were happy...you just wanted him to know how much each gift had meant, how much he meant...how much you liked him and his company.

“I...i’m sorry...” 

“Why are you sorry?” You wanted to figure out how Bucky was thinking, what was going on in that head of his? A lot of things you probably didn’t want to think about you were sure, more torment than you could ever imagine going through...but then there was this stuff, why he thought you were angry at him for giving you gifts, why he gave them to you in the first place. 

“Because...you..don’t want them...and it was weird...and I should have just talked to you.” He was avoiding all eye contact with you no matter how hard you tried to get him to look you in the eye. And he was also completely wrong. Was it odd that he’d rather hide behind objects than speak to you? Maybe but the more you took in the whole idea of Bucky Barnes it made total sense. Did you want those gifts? Of course. Did you appreciate them? Wholeheartedly. 

“Who says I didn’t want them? Didn’t like them?” You took his hands in your own again, clasping them tightly and forcing his blue eyes to properly look at you, “Bucky, thank you. Thank you for the presents, quite frankly you’ve made my day each day for the past few weeks. I’m just curious why you did it...” You didn’t want to push him, Bucky closed off whenever someone pushed too hard and that was the last thing you wanted him to do with you. 

“Because you deserve them...because I can’t get the words out so I figured i’d show it instead...” The fingers moved, palm against palm and you let him intertwine your fingers together. Glad he hadn’t shut you out yet.

“What words?” 

“...you’re beautiful...and I...I..” You could tell he couldn’t still get them out, but you could fill the gaps yourself and you were rather giddy to if you were being honest.

“-Like me?” Bucky nodded at you, eyes not meeting yours again. You bit your lip to tamper a smile before untangling your fingers from his and lifting them to his jaw instead. “Actions rather than words, huh?” You leant forward pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, his stubble scratched at your cheek, and you swore his breath stopped for a moment. 

“How about that for an action?” The awe filled blue eyes and the smile you received were more than enough to set your head spinning and you quite frankly wanted to giggle like a school girl. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Buck?”

“Yeah, i’d...uh, i’d like that.” 


End file.
